Chroniques d'une maladroite partie2: Renaissance
by elfelou
Summary: Alice, Cécile et Laurent sont de retour, cette fois ce sont les shinigamis qui sont dans notre monde. La Soul Society est sous dictature avec Aizen et Hinamori comme maitres? Alice a changé...peut-être même un peu trop. Suite!


Chroniques d'une maladroite partie 2

Cécile POV

3 ans ont passé, 3 longues années que moi, Alice et Laurent sommes revenus dans notre monde. Et pas un signe de vie de la part des shinigamis. De tous ceux qui sont arrivés au monde de bleach seuls nous trois sommes revenus, les autres ont été oublié comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. Cela été dur et cela l'est encore. Je rêve toujours d'Ikkaku venant me voir, me serrrant des ses bras, me disant: Je suis revenu. Mais rien de tout cela ne c'est passé. La vie a continué, sans eux, sans nos amis disparus.

J'ai 18 ans, je vis dans un bel appartement ensoleillé, les oiseaux chantent, j'ai des amis formidables et pourtant je me sens seule, comme si une partie de moi c'était évaporée. Laurent, c'est la même chose, il a perdu tout son aspect pervers, et cela fait peur. Et Alice...elle a renoncé à son don, complètement, cela doit faire un bon 2 ans que je ne l'ai jamais vu l'utiliser.

Je marche, revenant de mon petit travail, enseignante dans un dojo, je suis extenuée, mais ma forme n'en est que meilleure. Je me pratique tout les jours à mon travail plus le week-end seule au combat. Laurent vient de temps en temps et Alice pratique tout les jours, avec Nathan...sérieusement quand elle combat personne ne la reconnaitrait, ses yeux ont un éclat meurtrier, dur et froid. Un éclat qui n'était jamais là auparavant.

Je soupire avant d'entrer chez moi, me jettant sur mon lit, et soupirant un gros coup. C'est alors que j'entends un drôle de son, comme si le vent sifflait très fort, je me lève pour voir si toutes mes fenêtres sont bel et bien fermées, et je tombe nez à nez avec trois shinigamis...trois shinigami que je connais bien mais qui ont l'air changés...trois shinigamis me regardant d'un air étonné. Je me pince, espérant que tout cela ne soit pas un rêve.

-Cécile?C'est bien toi?

Devant moi se tiennent Ikkaku, Matsumoto et Tôshiro.

Laurent POV

Je travaille à la bibliothèque du quartier avec Alice, on est appelé le duo d'enfer. En ce moment je suis au comptoir pendant qu'Alice range les livres dans les bibliothèques du troisième étage. C'est une journée morne, pas beaucoup de personnes sont là. J'imagine que lorsqu'il neige dehors peu de personnes souhaitent se déplacer pour lire à la bibliothèque. Je soupire en regardant l'horloge, juste 10 minutes avant que moi et Alice ayont terminés de travailler.

De temps à autre Cécile vient nous rendre visite pour blablater un peu, comme aujourd'hui, tient, elle est accompagnée cette fois, trois silhouettes la suive de près, elles me disent quelque chose d'ailleurs, je jurerais les avoir déjà vu quelque part...une minute papillon, mais je les connais ceux-là, même très bien! Ce sont Matsumoto, Tôshiro et Ikkaku!Que font-ils là? Se sont-ils faits happer par un vortex comme nous auparavant?

-Yo Laurent, je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de faire les présentation.

-Ils sont venus? Mais comment?

Tôshiro me répond:

-On a trouvé un vieux livre, montrant une incantation permettant de voyager à travers les mondes. On l'a essayée et on est tombés dans l'appartement de Cécile.

Matsumoto m'accorde un grand sourire, bon sang j'espère qu'elle ne m'a pas oublié!Elle est encore plus belle qu'avant. Attendez-un instant...

-Tu leur as dit pour Alice?

-Hum, à peu près, mais je pense qu'ils devraient plus le voir par eux-mêmes...

-Aie, on termine dans 10 minutes, elle devrait redescendre d'ici là. En attendant pourquoi vous ne nous expliquez pas ce qui se passe à la Soul Society en ce moment?

Le regard des trois se durcirent et Tôshiro se mit à expliquer:

-La Soul Society a changé, Aizen et Hinamori y sont les maîtres et contrôlent une armées d'arrancar, des shinigamis ont trahi pour le pouvoir. Le monde est devenu un vrai chaos, une partie du Gotei 13 a été emprisonnée et le reste oeuvre à la résistance qui se déroule sur Terre. Vos amis sont sains et saufs et combattent avec nous. Aizen comptent s'emparer de tout les mondes, le votre comprit et il travaille à fragiliser l'espace entre nos mondes pour pouvoir continuer sa conquête.

Je déglutis, rien ne va bien depuis que nous sommes partis, je me sens même un peu coupable de ne pas avoir aidé davantage. C'est à ce moment que ma boss vient me voir et me dit:

-On a une panne de chauffage, encore, tu peux rentrer chez toi Laurent, Alice est déjà partie, par la porte arrière.

-Et mince, merci pour me laisser partir.

Je me prépare et sors dehors, ce pourrait-il qu'Alice ait senti qu'ils arrivaient et les ai évité consciemment. Même sans utiliser son don elle a tout de même gardé une bonne intuition.

-D'après toi Cécile, où est-elle allée?

-Soit chez elle, soit chez Nathan, personnellement, je penche sur le dernier choix.

-Mince, je ne peux pas y mettre les pieds, s'il te plaît Cécile, pourrais-tu la chercher?

-No problemo.

Heureusement la maison de Nathan est assez proche de la bibliothèque, à peine 5 minutes de marches. Ikkaku tient Chloé par la taille, moi j'hésite à faire quoi que ce soit avec Matsumoto. Mon hésitation ne tient pas deux minutes et je lui tient la main pour la suite du voyage.

Cécile POV

Ikkaku me tient par la taille, j'espère que ce n'est pas un rêve et que je vais me réveiller soudainement, je serais beaucoup trop déçu. Par contre je plains Tôshiro, beaucoup. Une fois arrivée devant la maison de Nathan, je fait signe à tout le petit monde de m'attendre un peu plus loin, je sonne, et Nathan vient me répondre. Il est grand, aux cheveux et yeux bruns. Il a la carrure d'un athlète, ce qui est un peu normal vu toutes les heures qu'il passe à se pratiquer avec Alice et toutes les heures de natation qu'il a.

-Allo Cécile, comment ça va? Alice est ici. Rentre, vient, elle est en haut.

Je monte les escaliers de l'entrée, et suis Nathan jusqu'à sa chambre pour voir Alice, allongée sur le lit de celui-ci, en train de lire un livre. Aussitôt qu'elle me voit elle me fait un grand sourire, et se jette sur moi pour me faire un câlin.

-Cécile, tu me cherchais?Comment ça va? Les gamins de ton cours pas trop difficiles?

-Nah la routine. Dis il faut que je te parle, c'est assez important. Et il faut que je te montre quelque chose dehors.

Elle fronce les sourcils, j'espère que son intuition ne lui a pas vendu la mèche. Nathan se place derrière-elle et demande:

-Combien de temps cela va-t'il prendre?

-Je ne sais pas, ne t'en fais pas, je te la rendrait en un morceau.

Il sourit et dis à Alice:

-Je t'attends après, il faut que je te montre un nouveau katana que j'ai reçu.

-Cool!Il ressemble à quoi?

-That would be telling.

-Mais! C'est injuste!

-Depuis quand je suis juste Alice? Maintenant va avec Cécile, ne la fait pas attendre et plus tu argumenteras, plus de temps tu perdras avant de la voir.

Elle soupire et part avec moi, non sans lui avoir lancé un regard noir auparavant. On sort et elle sur Matsumoto et Laurent en train de s'embrasser, Ikkaku qui m'attend et patiemment mais son regard reste fixé sur Tôshiro. Elle semble comme figée, c'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je la vois comme cela. Elle se retourne et commence à revenir à la maison de Nathan. Tôshiro l'appelle:

-Alice! Ne me dis pas que tu m'as oublié!

Il y a de la douleur dans sa voix. Elle arrête un moment, avant de dire:

-Trois ans, cela fait trois ans que je n'ai pas eu la moindre nouvelle de toi, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu as essayer de me tuer en me transperçant de ton zanpakuto, tu t'attendais à quoi? Que je sois toute gentille, que je souris et me jette dans tes bras? Cette Alice a disparu depuis longtemps. Elle a compris qu'attendre un prince charmant ne servait à rien. Pars, je n'ai rien à te dire.

Oulà, c'est dur, mais c'est sûr que ses mots ne sont pas totalement faux. C'est rare qu'elle perde son sang-froid à ce point depuis qu'on est revenu tout de même. Néanmoisn Tôshiro insiste:

-J'étais sous le contrôle d'Hinamori. Je ne pouvais rien faire! S'il te plait Alice, si tu as encore le moindre sentiment pour moi, regarde moi.

C'est le moment que choisi Nathan, pour apparaitre. Va savoir comment il faisait mais il sentait toujours quand Alice était triste ou en colère, il avait l'air assez inquiet.

-Alice, tout va bien? Qui sont ces gens autour de Cécile?

-Des personnes inimportantes, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis ici à parler, cela ne sert à rien.

Nathan enlace, .étroitement Alice tout en lançant un regard noir à Tôshiro. Il la prend par la main et lui dit:

-Viens, je vais te montrer le nouveau katana, on pourra s'entrainer après.

Et sur ces mots il l'embrasse, avant de la mener à l'intérieur, la porte claque. Du côté des shinigamis, personne n'a bougé, surtout Tôshiro qui ressemble à une statue de glace. Tous sont pétrifiés de surprise. Je suppose qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce comportement de la part d'Alice. Laurent casse le silence, un peu maladroitement:

-Désolé Tôshiro...mais Alice a changé...elle c'est trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Elle a renoncé à son don, et au monde de Bleach depuis un peu plus de deux ans.


End file.
